The Things I do for love
by AliceMitch09
Summary: She was willing to give up everything just for the people she loves, even if it meant leaving her completely weak. And just when her life met rock bottom, an unexpected someone comes along. I introduce to thee, Turkeyxfem!RomanoxSpain weeeeeeeeeeeeeee Characters may be a bit OOC, so ye be warned! UNDER REVAMPING.
1. Chapter 1

**DAMN IT BRAIN, MAKE UP YOUR MIND! A**

**This is like...my 8th fic? And I am throwing a fit right now because, I have yet to update my other fic AND because of my upcoming hectic Senior sched all my fics might be in danger. -A- Brain, prepare to feel my wrath when I get YOU! D:**

**Oh, and if you ever read my summary properly I'm dead serious about the Love triangle. :3 I have NEVER seen a trio like this before and after I read a certain fic with it, inspiration struck me HARD. xD YAY! And it just took me about 5 hours to finish all like...8 chapters? of this! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**On to it then! GO MY STEADS!**

**Hetalia is Himaruya-sama's!**

**the plot is moine :3**

* * *

It was raining hard.

How tragic, the weather man said nothing about this. How fickle of them to just stand there, look good and fumble with some mumbo jumbo fine weather. When it was really freezing zero degrees, rain pouring down hard and some lightning here and there. What people wouldn't give to harm the weather man and throw him in the dump, all while waiting for a better weather man to show up.

New Yorkers under umbrellas complained about the pouring rain and about 'good-for-nothing-weather men', angry mobs at the ready to charge in the news station and demand for a better forecaster. Everyone had their umbrellas, in a variety of colors and designs except for one lone female, Lovina Vargas.

Instead of carrying an umbrella or even wore the appropriate clothes for tonight's weather, the 24-year old brunette Italian went straight out the cold weather braving the odds.

Lovina walked under the pouring rain, heart aching and tears rolling down her face disguised as rain. A bitter smile on her face as she held her elbows in attempt to keep herself warm, eyes locked at her boots as they walked along the wet sidewalk.

Her phone rung a few times, but she didn't mind it simply ignoring anyone's calls, even her precious little sister's. She hadn't kept track of time as she found herself out here running for hours and hours, numbing her heart ache away. Clinging unto her already wet clothes she rubbed her elbows in attempt to warm herself up despite her ice cold fingers.

Despite her smile, she had resentment and self-hatred beneath that smile and it's not her sister to blame, or the downpour, no sir.

It's her she has to blame.

Because she was unselfish and cared deeply for her younger sister, Feliciana.

A sister she loved so much that it was criminal.

A sister she loved so dearly that she would gladly risk her life for.

After her parents died back when she was 8, Lovina swore on their graves that she would never let anything happen to Feliciana (who was only 6 at that time), not when Lovina was still alive and breathing.

She swore that nothing bad would happen to Feliciana, never allow her to be sad and weak, she will be there when she needed her and most of all, Lovina would promise that only Feliciana's happiness would be her sole happiness, something that would shine for the rest of her life.

When they were in college, Lovina took up a scholarship and had to work 3 jobs to pay Feli's tuition (she failed her scholarship exam). She sacrificed every energy she had left on her body just for her sister, with measly meals and short hours of sleep. It was a miracle that she wasn't hospitalized or reprimanded by their grandfather! Feli had voiced out her concerns about that fact, but Lovina was stubborn to deal with. Even their best friend (best friends actually, they had a lot of best friends), Madeline Williams had voiced her concern as well. But Lovina simply brushed them off, kissing her sister's head and went to bed.

Feliciana was her pride and joy, the only reason why she is alive at this moment. She would do anything for her, even trade her life just to see her live and let her dream of being a grandmother come true.

While Feli was care-free, happy-go-lucky and childish, with good musical abilities and can cook, Lovina was brash, pessimistic and witty, she equaled with her sister in music and cooking (she was better but wouldn't admit it) and, she was an aspiring photographer plus writer.

Feli currently has her own restaurant (surprise Graduation gift from their Nonno) where Lovina works as a chef and bartender, Madeline works as a waitress there as well, together with Bella, their childhood friend as a waitress, her older brother Lars, a waiter, Francis, their distant relative and Madeline's cousin who works as a chef as well, Alice, the delivery girl plus occasional waitress and Michelle, a new-recruit waitress. Feli occasionally works as a waitress and chef.

Then came Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, their Spanish childhood friend who was about a year older than the older Italian. He had always spent time with the two sisters when they were younger and lived in the same neighborhood. He enjoyed the company of the two Italian sisters and became close with them, but it was clear to Lovina that he liked Feli better more than her. She secretly fell for him hard, but knew that her duty came before anything else.

So when Feli moved out (around their early college years) to live with her best friend, Louise, it was to Lovina's surprise when Antonio urged her to stay with him. He grew fond of her as the years past by, but he would sometimes voice out missing Feliciana. Lovina then knew in her heart that her love was never to be, and so she silently gave up on him.

Then came the time when Feli told her sister she found her childhood crush, Ludwig Beilshmidt, Louise's cousin. She gushed her about how awkward it was to meet him again after how many years and how he's been. Feliciana rambled on and on about Ludwig not knowing that Lovina had formulated a secret anger towards the German for abandoning her sister, leaving her broken hearted.

So she urged her sister to invite him to their restaurant's anniversary, where things went downhill; after she had talked to Ludwig, figuring out that he had a slight amnesia and went to New York to search for Feliciana, she approved of him, gave out few advices and threats, then went to Feliciana, only to find her and Antonio making out in her office.

Instantly, her whole body felt numb, face blanched, and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Ludwig must've had the same expression as hers – numbing and unfathomable pain stabbing him deep.

She ran out of the restaurant, not bothering to bid everyone goodbye or even bring an umbrella. She didn't even hear the sound of her sister's shouting and a few others just ran and ran until her feet couldn't run anymore. She had been running for hours that she didn't even notice that it was dark, feeling a bit guilty she took out her phone and wasn't surprise to find 17 voicemails from Feli, Maddie and surprisingly, from Antonio. She deleted them all, not wanting to hear a thing or their concerns.

She bumped into someone as she pocketed her phone, falling backwards due to the impact. Luckily, the person she bumped wrapped an arm around her waist, caughting her in time.

Lovina sighed in relief, glad that she didn't fall into a wet sidewalk and get any dirtier than she is now. Phew, boy did she need a bath.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to even notice who her captor was. Her captor was just straightening themselves when he took note of her bobbing curl then began to double checked on the Italian's damp face, breaking into a nervous grin as he slowly opened his mouth.

"L-Lovina? Lovina Vargas?" came his deep, husky voice that was awkwardly familiar to her ears.

Looking up, lo and behold, Sadiq Adnan, the bully from middle school who always took pleasure in bullying her and her sister. He changed a lot, save for his disturbingly white Zorro-like mask he used to wear. He seemed professional with the way those glasses framed his good-looking face and that stubble in his chin.

"Sadiq Adnan?" She pointed questioningly, said man nodded slowly "Holy fuck, it is you..."

He chuckled a little, fidgeting under her gaze not sure where to start. Lovina on the other hand, felt uncomfortable with their current position and decided to speak up.

"So, can you let me go now?"

" Hm? Oh, yeah...s-sorry."

Taking a good distance from him, Lovina composed herself and looked up.

"So what are you doing here in New York Sadiq? I thought you went back to Turkey after graduation?" she asks him excitedly. Sadiq however gave her a profound questioning look, as if he was talked by a crazy person.

"What?"

"Umm…It's just that, whenever you see me you'd start cussing and all...it's just...new to me." Sadiq plainly put out.

Lovina nodded in understanding "Oh, haha that. Yeah, well" she scratched her head, composing her words "I was a kid then and you were too. An asshole who sought for attention, I get that."

Hearing her statement made Sadiq happy, Lovina had forgiven him. He no longer had that painful feeling lodged up at the back of his head.

"Ha ha, yeah..."

She patted him in the shoulder lightly, smiling brightly and forgivingly at him. Eyes dry from crying, a fact he just noticed but kept quiet about.

"So?" Lovina suddenly asked.

"So?" Sadiq followed, unsure what she was asking him.

Lovina chuckles "Aren't you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Oh! Well you see...Uh, hey you don't look so good Vargas." He leans close to her, using the back of his palm to feel her temperature while the other held unto his umbrella "Yikes! You've got a high fever, c'mon I'll tell you in my place." he said, taking her wrist as he led the way.

"Okaaaaay."

The Italian snorted, punching him in the arm as she scuffled along under the same umbrella, the two joked about the bad weather and how stupid news stations can be for hiring horrible forecasters.

* * *

**So 'nyways, I decided to REVAMP the whole story because I realized that everything was too fast paced. ALSO, I took it WITHOUT editing here and there. Soooo, sorry if ya guys expected a new chapter :3 Also, I needed to fill in some missing pieces here and there Thankyouverymuch. So, there.**

**Check them out 'aight? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

At his place, Sadiq prepared her a hot bath and washed her clothes, then gave her some spare ones. As she took a bath she took note of some female care products, they probably have a girl room mate. Sadiq prepared them some hot drinks, as she dried up. After her bath, she wore his over sized band shirt, and borrowed some shorts then some blue slippers and proceeded to the counter where Sadiq awaited her.

Sadiq narrated that he moved to his parent's homeland in Turkey and finished high school there. Taking pursuit in Medicine, he returned to New York and finished here. Sadiq Adnan, the once flunking delinquent in middle school was now a professional doctor. Ehem, a hunky professional doctor.

" Oooh, a Doctor huh? Aren't you kinda buff to be a Doctor?" she teased, sipping her hot chocolate.

Sadiq chuckles agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I work out a lot during my free time with my bros, Hercles and Gupta. You remember the two right?"

"Oh yeah, but the two were kinda like the not-to-talk sorta types back in the day." She remembers.

Sadiq chuckles again, putting down his cup of hot chocolate pushing back his glasses with his pinky "You'll have to forgive the two, oh and speaking of which they're hear so if ever you wanna backstab them you might wanna keep it low."

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind." Lovina understands, eyeing the 4 available doors. "Sooo, you three stick together 'til the end huh?"

"You could say that, after all we are bros"

"And are you three Medics?"

"Yep, but on different fields - Heracles is a Veterinarian and Gupta's a Nurse under training, being the youngest of us."

" Ooooh, hunks under the same roof that's something Bella would die for, and something Sakura would call a 'harem'"

"Oh and she's here too." He reminds.

Lovina silently chuckles, mocking his last reminder and copying his deep tone.

"Then I'll keep it low then..." she laughs, earning a hammering head ache. She rubs her temples, soothing her pain.

"Say, you're not looking feeling well, and you're a bit hot...don't move, I'll get the meds." He quickly stands from his seat and walks to the cupboard and searches for the medicines.

Lovina she sips her hot chocolate, jumping slightly when she hears her phone ring. Not wanting to alarm the sleeping tenants, she rushes to her bag, feeling her head hammering her as she snatches her phone not bothering to read the caller ID and tapped 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"SORELLA! Where are you? Do you know how many times I've tried to call you? Where are you right now and why didn't you say you were leaving?"

Shoot, she forgot how Feli can be if she wasn't there. Lovina fumbled with her words, finding her toenails a bit interesting.

"Yeah, about that...well..."

Sadiq appears behind her, holding the medicines in hand.

"Vargas! I thought I told you not to move?"

"Sorella who's that?" she hears Feliciana worry on the other line.

Lovina's headache speeds up "Sorry, Feli gotta go! I'll send you a text later, love you bye!"

Sadiq gave her a questioningly look as he sat beside her, handing a paracetamol and a glass of water. She thanked him then consumed the glass of water, Sadiq eyeing her curiously.

"May I help you?" she asked him nervously under his gaze.

Sadiq placed the medicine kit on the coffee table in front of him, exhaling a breath as he asked.

"Why were you under the rain?"

Lovina flinched from the question, why did he ask that now? Why didn't he ask that when they met a moment ago? Not wanting to look at him in the eye, she brought her knees up and rested her chin on top.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon you can tell me, I don't bite." He reassured her, patting her shoulder lightly.

Lovina slowly twisted her head to meet his, chuckling a little.

"It's a long story..."

"That's okay, I'm all ears."

Looking at him now Lovina could say that this boy, the one who used to take pleasure in bullying her was now someone she can talk to. She took a deep breath, before she started.

"It's about this guy, whom I've been in love with almost all my life. Turns out, he actually fell for my little sister whom I willingly gave up for because I love her. I was at a party and I wanted to confess to him to let this annoying feeling outta me, but I happen to run into them making out. Then I ran out, for hours and hours until I bumped into you. The End."

Sadiq eyes never left Lovina's as he digested everything he had heard.

"Typical love story eh?"

"Tragic isn't it?"

"But it's kinda brave of you to give up everything just for your sister."

Lovina shrugs "She's my only family other than our Nonno in Italy who checks us every once in a while. I love her too much that I'm willing to give her everything just to see her happy."

"You're a masochist."

Lovina nods, agreeing with him, then yelp when Sadiq pats her head gently.

"A beautiful and caring masochist of a sister."

She smiles softly almost at the verge of crying again when the thought of it would be quite awkward and might cause her another head ache. Sadiq then stands up, stretching his limbs.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. You can take the guess room and I'm not taking no for an answer, I don't allow my patients to walk home with a fever. Got that?" Sadiq tells her, pointing at the room next to the bathroom.

He's so weird, in a really, really good way. She thought as she does a tiny salute.

"Yes sir."

Just as Sadiq opens his door, Lovina walks up to him and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Sadiq, for everything…Good night."

Then she strides quickly to the guest room, closing the door behind her. Eyeing the bed before her, she practically dove into the soft bed burying herself in the comforts smiling for some reason. Her phone suddenly rings, Feli had just texted her.

From: Feli

To: You

Message 10:53 PM:

Sorella, where are you? Are you coming home late? D:

Her smile falters, the thought of Feli all alone in their condominium haunting her. She was probably alone and waiting for her right now.

To: Feli

From: You

Message 10: 53PM:

Sorry Feli, I won't be home tonight. I'm in a friend's for the night. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, just sleep okay? g'night, love you, sweet dreams ;)

Putting her iPhone on the side table, Lovina slowly drifts into sleep.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooo, did'ya goyz enjoy the OOCness? and Yes, I made Lovi a softie because I like her that way and her other cussin' persona :3 nyahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lovina was awoken by a petite Japanese girl, Sakura Honda, she recognizes her as one of Feli's best friends. The Japanese girl smiles brightly at Lovina, pearly white legs expose as she wore her boyfriend's plaid-button down shirt.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Lovina-san..." greeted Sakura in that womanly Japanese accent of hers.

Lovina groggily got up using her weight lift her up, sitting Indian style.

"Urgh, what time is it?" was the first thing she had to asked, being a workaholic that she is.

Sakura read the wall clock above the bed "its 8:51 AM..."

Lovina jumps in place, comforter tangled in her legs at the time.

"OH SHIT! I'M LATE-"she panics, Sakura just watching her calmly. "Wait," she had realized something, legs successfully tangle-free "yesterday was Friday right?"

Sakura nods, Lovina sighs in relief as she leans against the bed railings.

"Whew, that's a relief...means I don't have any work till 10:30..."

Sakura puts her clothes at Lovina's foot as she walks towards the door.

"Breakfast is ready; I do hope you'll eat with us Lovina-san."

She looks at her clothes remembering the last time she wore them, absentmindedly tracing the fabrics.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a while...Hey Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Errm..." well this is awkward "C-Can I...like...borrow some of your clothes...for today? I'm kinda lazy to go to my place and get them..."

"Oh, sure thing Lovina-san..."

Sadiq suddenly pops out from the door, reminding Lovina of that clown of those baby toys that pops out.

"Morning Sunshine, feeling better?" he casually asked.

"A lot..." a loud growl came from her stomach, making her blush "but me tumtum's not though..."

They all laugh. Sakura rushes to her and helps her up.

"I'll lend you my clothes after breakfast, alright? Oh and would you need a bag for your clothes?"

"Thank you Sakura, you're a big help..." she thanks the Japanese girl, taking a peek at the mirror seeing how distraught she looked.

"Err, I'll freshen up a bit…" Lovina announces, rushing in the bathroom. Splashing cold water to her face, borrowing Sakura's face wash and her hair brush, once finished, she walks out the bathroom taking in that good 'ol breakfast smell.

At their dining table, heaping hot scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles and coffee has been served up. She takes a seat between Gupta and Sadiq, while she watches Sakura give Heracles a quick kiss on the lips and proceeds to sit beside him, only to have Heracles prop her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist inhaling her sweet scent. Gupta groans angrily, setting down his book.

"Geez, get a room will ya? It's hard enough listening to your moans and hooplas last night while I was reading!"

"Aww, c'mon bro lighten up! We know you're just having a rough time with your 'cool off'" Sadiq tells the Egyptian, taking a bite from his waffles and egg-like sandwich.

"Shut up Adnan, not in front of our guest..." Gupta warns, returning to his book.

Lovina chuckles a little helping herself into her breakfast, amused with their early morning rampant.

"Nah, it's alright...I kind of like the early morning vibe." She tells him, gulping down her meal.

"See? She doesn't mind." Heracles says with a mouthful, Sakura lightly hitting him reprimanding him for his bad table manners. Heracles apologizes kissing her shoulder lightly; Sakura rolls her eyes forking a waffle and feeds Heracles his breakfast.

Lovina who was watching the two can't help but find the two so cute together that the question slipped out of her mouth.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"4 years..." they say at the same time proudly.

"And still going strong..." Sadiq added, listening to their conversation as he flips the pages of the newspaper he's reading.

"I'm surprised Sakura is patient enough around that slow-minded guy..." Gupta commented harshly, eating his breakfast quietly.

"Gupta, don't be mean! It's not Heracles' fault he's a sleepy head!" Sakura teases, sipping her tea.

Heracles lightly bites her shoulder, pouting in an offended manner.

"Hey!"

They all laugh.

She learns that Sakura is a preschool teacher and her work place is close to Heracles' clinic. Heracles has been crushing on her forever since middle school, while Sakura was the same. They met in college with the help of Sadiq, a few months later they dated, two days later they were together and a week later she moved in with them.

"And here they are now, happily together, roughin' the edges as one with steamy sex every once in a-Oww!" Gupta lightly smacks the idiotic Turk with his book.

"Not in the table idiot."

Lovina laughs again, liking them all already.

"Now, Now Guppy...let's not forget the man who found your lady?" he says as-a-matter-factedly.

Gupta blushes and buries his face into his book.

"So you had a 'cool off'?" she asked curiously, wanting to know them better. When they were in middle school, she always wanted to get to know them.

Gupta nods slowly, Sadiq reaching over to pat his back as did Heracles and Sakura. Lovina awkwardly joined in.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He puts out, his voice feigned how hurt and affected he was.

"Okay, I won't force it outta you...but if you need help, I'm here."

Not dropping his book, Gupta looks at Lovina smiling with his eyes then nods in understanding silently making a deal.

"So Sadiq tells me you work 3 jobs?"

Sakura jumps in surprise, almost spitting her tea in the process. This wasn't a surprise to Lovina, Sadiq had the same expression when she told him.

"S-Sorry, I was surprised...but really...3 jobs?" she inquired.

Lovina nods proudly, Sadiq silent messaged her a 'workaholic' look.

"It's four actually...but the last one's occasional really. I work as a bartender and chef in our resto, a piano teacher at the local church, a part-time photographer and...An amateur writer." A blush on her cheek as she stated her last one, the three raised an eyebrow and watched her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I-It's just that...I-I'm not so good at it, I mean I'm still writing now and it's really plotless." Lovina blurted out shyly.

Sakura looked her in the eye, immediately making Lovina comfortable "Can I read it sometime?"

"Mm, me too!" Gupta joined, a bit excitedly? That's a first, she thought.

Sadiq scoffs teasing them "Book geeks- Ow!" then was smacked again, by Gupta with force.

"Haha, s-sure..." Lovina says nervously.

* * *

After breakfast, the three men head off to their early morning manly chores leaving the ladies to their thing. Sakura takes her to her and Heracle's room where she shows Lovina her mini-closet.

"Woah, that's a lotta clothes" she gapes, giving her a knowing look "Feli?" Sakura nods.

Using her fashion instincts, she easily picks out a simple white sundress, with small sunflower designs at the hem and a denim vest. Sakura squeals, happy with her simple choice.

"OOOOH, they go so well with your boots!"

"Thanks Sakura...I must say, you have good taste in clothes. Feli taught you didn't she?"

"She learned it from the best!"

They both giggle, Lovina heads to the guest room to change her clothes, taking her bag from the living room throwing them to the already made bed. Her phone suddenly rings, the caller ID taking her by surprise. Lovina ignored the caller, mentally apologizing to him as she changes out of Sadiq's shirt and puts on the dress and vest. The dress was a bit short, as it was merely inches to her knees, the vest helped with covering her bra straps though. And Sakura was right when she said it would look good with her boots. Her phone rings again, she forgot to read the caller ID as she pressed 'talk'.

"'ello, g'morning?"

"L-Lovi?" she hears Antonio nervously talk on the other line.

Upon hearing his voice, Lovina immediately hung up, burying her phone into her bag and placed her clothes on the paper bag given to her and rushed out of the room where Sadiq waited for her.

"Hey..." Sadiq greeted. Sporting a green v-neck shirt, dark gray hoodie, casual pants, plain black Vans, and a satchel around him, to say that Sadiq was a doctor would be such an understatement. He could pass up as a cover model!

"Hey, uh..." she greeted back, putting a smile on her face.

"So you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah...uhm...where is everybody?"

As if on cue, Gupta appears fixing his beanie from his room, gray shirt with a polo underneath accompanied by cargo jeans mistaking him for a college kid. Sakura, who was wearing a light yellow blouse, pink skirt that knee-length, simple white flats, and Heracles right behind her in a plain tight white shirt, tan jacket and cargo jeans appeared later.

"Oh look, there they are~"

"You guys look like real busy New Yorkians…" Lovina commented, walking towards the door.

"Well…" Sakura started, adjusting her shoulder bag.

Sadiq filled her in that nobody was really home on a Saturdays; Gupta goes to the library to read and research, Sakura visits her family, Heracles accompanies her and Sadiq, well…he kinda shut himself up as they reach the ground floor. Reaching the front door, the 5 adults parted ways leaving Sadiq and Lovina alone again.

"Aren't you going to work?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm on leave for the week...Gotta use my time to rest and stuff y'know?"

"Hmm, what do you do on your free time?" her curiosity perking up.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should tell you..." Sadiq mimicked her tone jokingly.

Lovina playfully punches his shoulder, they both laugh.

"C'mon tell me, I'm curious here!"

"Okay, okay..." he says, rubbing his arm "On my free time...I either go to the gym, play hoops with the guys or swim."

"Heh, no wonder you're such a hunk."

"Yeah, but sometimes...I go to arcades and play or even sometimes gorge out."

Lovina gapes, making a funny face at him.

"SERIOUSLY!"She almost shouted, stifling a laughter.

"Yeah..." his head bobs to the side puppy eyeing her.

"OHMYGOD, you're such a guy!" she laughed, holding unto him for balance.

"I know, aren't I cute?" he says, childishly batting his eyes at Lovina.

She laughs and punches him again, unaware of a certain albino watching them from afar. Lovina was too caught up laughing at Sadiq to even notice the silver-haired German, err, Prussian.

It was Sadiq's turn to let his curiosity perk up "So what do you do on your free time?"

Oh boy, "Hmm...Well, I barely have any free time thanks to my jobs. But, I usually sleep, read, and find inspiration via walking around the block, eating then writing."

"Whoa, busy life there...but curiosity, why take 3 jobs?"

Her face cringed, fearing the question. Not that she hasn't been asked that before, might as well tell him.

"Well..." she started, turning away from him. Warm hand of his gave her a lit pat on the shoulder, olive eyes filled with worry.

"Well?"

She heaves a sigh, surrendering to him.

"To support me and my little sister"

"Ah, Feliciana is it? But wait, isn't she around 21 now? Can't she handle herself?"

Exasperatedly, she sighed feeling the warm summer air seep by her skin.

"You wouldn't understand...the sideline is, I can't let our grandfather send us money every once in a while. I have to work to prove that we're old enough already to handle ourselves, I want my grandfather to enjoy his retirement back in Italy, have to pay up our bills and, I'm saving my money for my golden years."

"Whoa, you sound like an old fart there..."

"Is it bad?"

"Not really, it's kinda smart actually...very planned out."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She felt herself smirk; Sadiq really had this effect on her.

"But, doing a lot of work will do you no good missy. And as a Medical professional, I tell you to lessen up your stress am I clear?" he jokingly reprimanded, deepening his voice for effect.

Lovina rolls her eyes, sniggering heartily at him.

"Yeah, Yeah sure..."

* * *

**y'know, making Sakura as the lone female amongst the three men in one apartment reminds me of 'New Girl' Man I wanna watch that show. Oh, and I didn't really want to name her Sakura really...it's too common for my taste. Err...sorry.**

**Oh me, how I enjoy writing down Sadiq's character and his convos with Lovina. Don't you think so? OH SADIQ xD**

**But anyways, was it gooooood?**


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrive at the restaurant Lovina bade him goodbye and then went in the restaurant. As she entered the double doors, Lovina had the most awkward feeling that she was being stared at, when she entered she found Madeline's stare.

"Lovina!" she tackled her into a tight hug.

"H-Hey Maddie-"some grip this girl has, thank god she's not breaking into a teary fit. THANK YOU GOD!

"Where were you last night? Don't you know how worried everyone was when you suddenly ran off?" her purple-eyed friend asked almost too fast, but enough for Lovina to take in.

"Yeah, about that...Uhm..." mumbled Lovina, feeling uncomfortable with the costumer's growing stares, and it was 11 in the morning!

Breaking away from their hug, her hands planted themselves on her shoulder looking at her in the eye.

"And who was that guy you were talking to? He seemed awkwardly familiar..."

Clearing her throat, Lovina whispered to Madeline's face"Uh Maddie, can't we talk about these things in a more settled place? Somewhere where our costumers wouldn't be disturbed?"

Madeline realized the stares and quickly apologizes to them, trailing behind Lovina as they headed to the locker room. Lovina hurriedly puts on her coat, apron, ties her hair and puts the hair net.

"That was Sadiq Adnan by the way..." Lovina told Madeline, putting her things into her locker.

Just saying his name sent Madeline into a wave of memories, remembering the Turk who kept flipping her skirt whenever she passed by their classroom.

"SADIQ? THAT BULLY FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL!" shrieked Madeline, surprisingly Lovina remained calm she probably expected her best friend to react like this.

"Yep, and don't call him that." She closed the locker and faced her, toque in hand "He was a kid back then and he's changed now...he's now a professional doctor."

Her thin lips form into a small smile, understanding that Lovina had forgiven the Turk. Lovina was very forgiving, that was one thing Madeline loved about her.

"Really? Isn't he a bit too hunky to be a doctor? Like the ones at Grey's Anatomy?"

"Hard to believe ain't it? Well, he is and I spent the night at their place and No, we didn't do anything. Ask Sakura, she's my witness." She defended in attempt to prepare for the Canadian's reaction.

As she continues explaining the situation, she didn't seem to hear her phone ringing. Focusing her attention to her best friend as she explained how she enjoyed her stay back at their apartment sharing a laughter or two when she mimicked their conversation during breakfast.

"Wow, those guys have really changed huh..." flabbergasted the blonde Canadian.

"Duh, we're adults now! You don't expect them to be jerkwads and asswipes forever don't you?" Lovina gawked, opening her locker for her phone.

"I suppose..."

Pocketing her cellphone, she slams her locker shut looking at her best friend in the eye, explaining the rest of the night. Then hugs for a short while before running off to work, before she even entered the kitchen she received a text from Sadiq.

From: Mr. Sadiq

To: You

Message 11: 20 AM:

Yo Vargas! Don't forget to eat lotsa Vitamins and Protein! Also, smile a little, you'll feel less stressed and more alive if you do so! ;)

She laughs before sending him a reply, an angry looking crossed arm Francis waiting for her as the doors ramped shut.

"Uh...Morning Francis?" she greeted nervously, feeling like she was about to be raped by his heavy stare.

Francis chortled, ruffling her hair lightly.

"And Good Morning to you too Lovi~"

She sighs in relief when she sees his smile back on; he was a bit scary back then. She thought he was going to rape her or kill her. Don't laugh; you seriously don't want to mess with an angry French man like Francis. Yes, he may be a pervy good chef and he does deserve a hard dose of 'back-offs' but when he's serious, it's like dealing with a mad robot. One wrong move and you're a goner.

The two worked in silence, cooking up and dishing out orders perfectly until lunch break came in. He didn't ask her about her whereabouts of last night which was not right, for all she knew; Francis was one of the nosiest people in the world. Though he acts all mature and naïve to pocket it up, seeing him mind his own business was unsettling for her. As to not want to die early and save her virginity, Lovina focused her attention to the rushing orders.


	5. Chapter 5

One o'clock, finally it was lunch break.

Lovina takes off her toque and uses it to wipe her sweaty forehead, pushing the doors open. As she walked out, Feliciana suddenly tackles the older Vargas and drags her to her to her office. Lime colored windowless walls greeted Lovina's eyes, paintings and pictures displayed on every wall. On the center of her office stood her dark mahogany desk, where her folders and files lay in mint and presto condition. The office was much too colorful to be an office, the place itself spoke like it belonged to a fashion designer rather than a restaurant owner's. Well, this is Feliciana we're talking about, so something dull and plain would end up being flamboyant, frilly and girly. So_ Feliciana._

"Ve~ Sorella, where have you been last night? Don't you know how worried I was? How worried everyone was? What happened? Did you fight with anyone? Where did you stay?" Feli was asking way too many questions, the 24 year old Vargas had tried to calm her down only to have Feli's questions shoved in her face.

Putting a finger on Feliciana's lips, Lovina calmly apologized to her sister. Taking a deep breath she explained to Feli what had happened last night.

"Okay, calm down and listen to me Feli" the younger nodded "First of all, I did not fight with anyone, I was talking to the gang and Ludwig the whole night. Second, I'm sorry I caused everyone to worry about me, I think was just being over rushed. Third, I left the party because my co-worker was rushed to the hospital; he's a really good friend of mine. And lastly, I ran over Sadiq who let me stay at his place because I forgot to bring my umbrella and had breakfast there. I did not do that with him, you have Sakura and Maddie as my witness" she finished with one breath.

The third one was obviously a lie, there was no way she was gonna tell Feli or Madeline that she ran because she got her heart broken when she saw her and Antonio making out in this very office. That would make things awkward, and not to mention complicated. Wait, here? In this very office? Great, now she felt nauseated. And she felt like her heart was being shot by multiple arrows.

"Ve~ Sorella, are you alright?" came Feliciana's worried tone, rushing to her sister's aid.

Not wanting to admit a thing to her, Lovina created a white lie.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit oozy, your office is kind of hot…"

"You think so? Ve, I better have some windows put up here then!"

Once she was out her office, she took deep breaths to calm her down. The scene from last night playing in her head, she rushed to the toilet locking it shut as hot tears were beginning to blur her view. Turning the faucet on, she splashed the cold water into her face washing away her pain. She did this several times, but the tears never stopped coming up. She gave up trying and fell to her knees, sobbing in defeat.

Who was she kidding; you don't just forget something that caused you heartache in just a day. You can try and try, but it will always come back to haunt you. No matter how hard you try, it'll always pop out and haunt you. It was unfair really; Lovina had given up on Antonio years ago because she knew Feliciana was the one he sought out for. The one he's always wanted. And no matter how much she denies it, there was part in her heart that ached to be angry, just once at Feliciana. She sacrificed everything for her, all her time, effort and energy just for Feliciana leaving tiny tidbits for herself. Without Lovina, Feliciana would probably be on the street eating scraps off from people. Without Lovina, Feliciana wouldn't have finished middle school, high school and college, let alone survive. Without Lovina, Feliciana was nothing. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. Tears had already rolling down her face before she knew it, jaw trembling, her whole body shook.

_No, I did this. I did, not her. It's not Feli's fault, it never was._

But it's not really her fault she chose to be so unselfish and caring despite her potty-mouth and brash façade, not her fault she fell for Antonio a man she knew would never be hers, not her fault he fell for her sister and not her, not her fault that she can never be good enough for anyone, oh no.

It was her decision to begin with that started all this.

Her heartache, stress, extreme cusses and secrets that piled up in her head – her decisions, her problem and that was that.

A knocking was head from the door.

"Yello? Mind if ya hurry up in there? I gotta go, like, NOW!"

Lovina recognized Michelle's tone and immediately brought herself up, only to bump the sink.

"Owwie…"

"Lovi? Are ya alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah, just give me a minute!"

Splashing her face again, Lovina carefully wiped away any clear evidence of her tears. Luckily she left the water running so no one really heard her sniffled from the inside. Her stomach growled, taking out her wrist she had exactly 30 minutes left before her break's over. Turning off the faucet, she opened the door Michelle in a weary state.

"ABOUT TIME!" the African stated, rushing in.

Madeline waved at her, probably waiting for her the whole time. Inhale love, exhale hate.

"Hey Maddie!"

* * *

**9 pm.**

Closing time came in; everyone had just cleaned up at the same time. With the doors locked, Lovina linked her arms around Feli's listening to her mindless chatter as they headed to a movie house with the rest of the gang (which was Her, Feliciana, Bella, Alice, Madeline and Michelle). Saturday night was Girl's Night, and usually they'd spend it having sleepovers, go drunk, late night dip at Maddie's place or something that involved them all having fun.

That night, the 6 girls decided to watch Madagascar 3. Each girl took a chance to pick what to do, and it just so happens to be Feli's turn. As soon as the movie trailer played last week, she swore that they were watching that no matter what.

After the movie, the girls couldn't stop laughing and sing "Afro Circus" Michelle practically dancing in front of the movie house, with Alice singing at the top of her lungs the rest of them laughing so hard that their faces turned into a shade of red. Deep red.

At exactly 11:30 PM, the Vargas sister arrived at their condominium bidding Bella good night (she lived right beside them), Feliciana still giggling as they entered their place. Lovina was already so tired from a hard day at work to their laugh trip watching Madagascar 3; she also wanted to feel the comfort of her room.

Bidding Feliciana good night, Lovina walked towards her room where a tomato wooden door stood, a picture of her, Feliciana and their Nonno posted with the use of her creativity. Paper tomatoes cut outs surrounding the picture, post it's above that read "Lovina Vargas' Territory" and another one below that read "Knock if you wanna enter Bitches!" All of which, she had made in college; right after their Nonno gave the condominium to the two.

Opening her room, Lovina was pleased as to how everything was as exactly as how she left it. Dark blue walls with different designs and themes on each side, the one to her right which seemed like the back of the room had Christmas lights lined up, photographs of her friends, families and random things piled up. Her favorite actors and actresses, writers and quotations cut out from magazines fixated above her little desk. Right beside her desk was a little book shelf which was really wide, wide enough to put all her books. To her left, were splatters of paint in a variety of colors, with only one window two big beanie cushions between a little table with picture frame of her and the gang, magazine rack at the side along with her musical instruments. In front of her stood three big windows, tan curtains except for the one in the middle where her bed stood. Queen sized bed with a hamper at the foot, green pillows and red comforters much like tomatoes. She had a thing for those fruits anyways. On the left side of her bed, lay an antique lamp, two portraits of her complete family, then she, her grandfather and her. And on the (real) right of her room, she filled that wall with a painting of clouds and glow in the dark stickers of stars. Her drawer was the only furniture and object there, with a calendar right on top.

Feeling the cold wooden floor, Lovina almost jumped into her bed, missing the soft tomato printed colors on her comforts and her tomato plushie. She took out her phone and read her activities for tomorrow before throwing it off and dressed in her PJs. For the 10th time that day, her phone rang. She knew because she had just found out 9 missing calls from Antonio.

She ignored it again, not wanting to meddle with him now that she has Feliciana. Feliciana had told him that she and Antonio were now officially a couple, and that Ludwig's attempt had failed. Poor Ludwig, he must be feeling like shit like Lovina right now. Maybe she should give him a call sometime, to check up on him.

Thank God she didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, so all she had to do was write at her favorite Café and check on the hunky German.

Just before she was about to hit the sack though, Sadiq suddenly called her.

"'ello, ello Mr. Adnan?" she greeted, sitting comfortingly on her bed.

"Hey, uh...I'm not bothering you am I?" he asked, and she's wondering where he is right now.

"Nope, not really...just about to hit the sack, but hey..."

"Oh really? Guess I should hang up then...sorry for disturbing."

"Oh no, no, no! Its okay, not really tired really. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just happened to call you and…I uh, wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow?"

"Like a date or something?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her. Was that excitement in her voice?

"Date? pfft! No, just hang out and such..."

"Oh, I see..." she said dejectedly.

"Or are you chicken to hang?" he challenged. There was that effect again, and it came from his voice.

"Prepare to eat your words Turk!" she smugly said, her curl jumping in excitement.

"Bring it Italian!"

_Oh him, he's so him._

"Hahaha, so when and where do we meet?"

"Hmm...How 'bout at the National Museum at 11 am, sound good? My treat, of course."

She mentally memorizes the date and time in her head as she looked up from her dim room, smiling in place.

"Sure thing," and then she yawns "well time for me to hit the sack."

He suddenly yawns from the other line; she can't help but think how cute he must look like.

"Yeah, me too. Played with the gang for hours..."

"You piggy hunky doctor!" she laughed.

"G'night Vargas~" he said first, voice already void of tiredness.

"Buonanotte Sadiq, Sogni d'oro"

Putting a reminder on her phone, she held her plushie and kissed it. Then buried herself to sleep, already feeling that tomorrow was going to change things.

She no longer felt the pain from Antonio; it was now replaced by a new wondrous feeling from Sadiq.

* * *

Over the week, Antonio tried to talk to Lovina only to have her completely ignore his calls. In between his radio shows, he tried to call her only to find her number busy. He felt bad, real bad.

After having Feli as his girlfriend, he had the feeling that Lovina was hurt and he didn't know why. Not sure why really. But he knew he had to fix it, Feli would want that.

So he walks into their place the next day, bringing with him a basketful of big, red, ripe tomatoes for Lovina. But when Feliciana opened it, she sadly tells him that Lovina was out. Not wanting to ruin his trip, he stays in and plays with Feliciana while waiting for her. Only to find out that she spent the night at her friends.

And the cycle kept going on, he'd visit she was out, while he waited she had decided to stay the night at her friend's and his calls were completely ignored. He had gotten into a foul mood because of that, all because he couldn't figure Lovina out.

* * *

**I didn't watch Madagascar 3 yet ;_; ! MY DREAM IS RUINED! DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE MOVIES IN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! T_T *BAWLING* but anyways, I cracked up the Michelle dancing part. xD HAHAHAHA. Oh and remember Lovi's room? that was my ideal room just so you know :3**

**And yes, Antonio works as a Radio DJ. Thought it suited him being that he's all smiley and has a smexy voice for the job don'cha think so? :D and be patient for a new chapter sooooooooooooooooooooon alright? :D LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Rivedere per favore?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, 3 days a day after I uploaded this? I-I-I-I-I'm at loss for words! :'D HOMAY, THANKS FOLKS! Oh and if ye are all wondering when the Drama sets in, that will take a while. This is my last update for our internet has NOT been paid yet. OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO~ **

**YOU SLIMY BASTARDOS! THANK FUCKING YOU FOR ALL THOSE FAVES AND ALERTS SENT TO ME FROM MY E-MAIL! (though most of it were FB, Twit, Tumblr, Deviart and all those shit) and how stupid of me to notice that FROM my e-mail TODAY. I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL! AND I WILL NOT FAIL YOU! **

**cliff hangers! :D *CUE IN EVIL PIANO MUSIC AND THUNDER BACKGROUND!* **

* * *

The week had gone well for Lovina if she must say herself, not only has she entirely forgotten Antonio and Feli as a couple, but she was also free to do whatever she wants without anything pulling her back. And since Feliciana was so happy for her she never but in or complained when Lovina spent the night at the Mediterranean Trio's (a nickname for them) plus Sakura. Some of the time, Feli was invited over (Sakura's request) and man did they have a lot of fun.

Sadiq was so fun to be with.

At times he can be random and passive, weird and cranky, stupid and alive but it was enough to make Lovina smile. He accompanied her to her small jobs, poked fun at her to lighten up the mood, and joined her when she took some photos, goofed off when Lovina had been so tired, the two even snapped some funny stolen snapshots together. But he had never managed to set foot at her workplace, for every time he wanted to or had the chance; they were already eating at their place or someplace.

Lovina talked with him about the most random things that would come out of her mouth, and Sadiq would mock her silliness. And frankly? She had the most fun she has ever had in her life, she had never felt so alive.

Lovina had just as she entered the locker room when she got a text from Sadiq.

From: Mr. Sadiq

To: You

Message 10:19 AM:

_Miss Vargas, might I remind you to take your daily dose of Vitamins and Minerals, Lots of Liquids and your daily smile. We wouldn't want an ugly panda-eyed woman do we know? :)_

She laughed hard, a bit hard but enough to draw attention from the costumers.

From: You

To: Mr. Sadiq

Message 10:20 AM:

_Yeah, Yeah gotcha Sir. And call me Lovina for Pete's sake!_

After she changed, Sadiq replied.

From: Mr. Sadiq

To: You

Message 10:21 AM:

_Who's Pete? Someone I should know about? D:_

She laughed yet again, earning stares from the costumers.

From: You

To: Mr. Sadiq

Message 10:21 AM:

_STFU and get back to work Turk!_

From: Mr. Sadiq

To: You

Message 10:22 AM:

_Alright, Alright. May the Force be with you then. No srsly, you may need it._

From: You

To: Mr. Sadiq

Message 10:22 AM:

_Yes sir! :)_

Before entering the kitchen, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Ve~ Sorella?"

"Hmm?" she turns, Feliciana surprising her with a hug.

"Good Morning!" Feli mumbles to her.

"And Good Morning to you too my dear Feliciana~" Lovina greets back, ruffling the auburn's hair.

"What's gotten into you?"

Raising her head, Feliciana looks at her sister happily. Especially because a very happy and energetic Lovina is etched before her, a look she hasn't seen in a while.

"Ve~ it's just, I'm happy to see you smiling Sorella. You look like you're really happy about something!"

Really? Wow, spending time with Sadiq did wonders to her huh? Feliciana should already know that, but Lovina didn't tell her.

"I'm just happy that I'm all energized and going to be with my baby sister" she teased, pinching her cheeks for effect. A few co-workers laughed along Lovina making Feliciana pout childishly.

"Ve~ that's mean Sorella, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Lovina only stuck out her tongue, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed into the kitchen where she was caught in the middle of Francis cussing heavily over the phone in French, expertly frying 3 different meals as he listened to the other line. Rushing to the sink, she hurriedly washes her hands noting the mad men every now and then.

_Uh-Oh, Mad Frenchman on the loose!_

She silently walked up to the counter and read the others, rushing to her side and quickly prepared the meals. Remembering to smile just as Sadiq had told her to.

"Oui, you're in a good mood mon cher Lovina~ Perfect timing!"

Finishing her orders in a flash, she places the platter on that small window where you hand out the orders.

"And Good Morning to you too Francis, Order up!" she greeted back "And what do you mean by perfect timing?"

He stares at her, bemused by her sudden change.

"A little bird told me that you've been in a good mood lately, always smiling 24/7 where ever you go, and they say that it's Sadiq fella whose the cause of it, tell me is it true?"

Lovina smiles even wider if possible.

"We're friends Francis, stop teasing! Just really, really, really good friends!"

"Close friends already? After meeting him 2 weeks ago?"

Rolling her eyes, she grabs another order "Why is it wrong? Because I'm starting to like him..."

"Not really, you just answered all my questions." Francis says deviously, smiling mischievously as he placed his orders and rung the bell.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have orders piling up and so do you!" she remarked, grabbing a handful of ingredients before walking to her side.

Once she was far from Francis and busy making her orders, he glares at his phone leaving Antonio hearing their whole conversation on purpose before hanging up.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK**

_Jinggling~_

"Welcome to Grazie sir" Bella greets the new costumer before leading him to his seat, handing him a menu. Just as Lovina heads out for lunch, the seated costumer recognizes her and calls.

"Umm, paging Miss Vargas, I repeat Miss Vargas" he calls, mimicking a pager.

Lovina looks at the costumer in bewilderment before breaking into a wide smile.

"Sadiq!" she greets happily, walking over to him.

She pats Bella's shoulder "I'll handle this Bella"

The blonde nods in understanding and walks away, sneaking another look before giggling childishly.

"What are you doing here Sadiq? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Well, I'm on my break and a little someone recommended this place. So here I am now!"

"That's great! I work here and our food's the greatest!"

"Really?" Sadiq challenged quirking an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" Lovina challenged crossing her arms with a smug grin.

Sadiq rolls his eyes "Fine, just get me your finest meal and smoothie Vargas"

"On it-" just as she walks towards the kitchen, Sadiq stops her.

"Hey wait! Aren't you on break as well?"

"Nah, its okay I can always buy lunch outside"

"What? No! I insist you eat with me Miss Vargas" he puppy eyes for effect.

"Pfft! Just drop the Miss and call me Lovina!" she retorted, ignoring the puppy eyes.

"If I do that will you eat with me? My treat" he adds a pout to the puppy eyes, bringing his face closer to her.

Lovina rolls her eyes and sits down chuckling.

"Fine!"

"HURRAH!" he yells, only to have Lovina throw a napkin at him to shut him up.

Sadiq calls a waitress and places his order. As Bella left, Sadiq and Lovina talked about each other about what they've been up to and all. Bella, Madeline and Michelle watch them happily, Feliciana watching from the kitchen.

"Lovina's so lucky!" Michelle said.

"Yeah, can you believe that he's a doctor?" Madeline says.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a hunk like him!" Bella says, practically drooling.

DING!

"Order up!" Feliciana calls.

Since the girl were pretty dazed at Lovina and Sadiq, Lars walks over and grabs the orders, placing them on the table. Lovina hurriedly grabs her phone preparing to snap a moment, Sadiq looks at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a picture of your first bite of our famous special mini-Italian lunch buffet"

His eyes darted from his food – simple Alfredo pasta with tomato sauce, Basil on the side, A few fries, and an Italian style sandwich, a tall glass of water on the side. He shrugs and takes a forkful of the pasta, instantaneously his eyes close, savoring the food in his mouth. And if possible, he thought he heard the Hallelujah choirs. The same thing happened as he ate the sandwich, Lovina quickly taking shots.

"Oh my god, this is good!"

"Ha ha! Told you so~" she said triumphantly, putting her phone away, proceeding into gorging into her meal.

From the outside, a loud engine was heard as it parked in front. A little while later, the rider had killed the engine muttering a few curses under her breath as she took off her helmet and walked towards the entrance. The three waitresses were stuck looking at Lovina to even notice the pig-tailed delivery Briton make her entrance.

* * *

**Alice Kirkland makes her appearance next chapter folks! aaaaaaaaaaand, Arthur is here too and will make an appearance SOON~ :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fooooooooooooooolks! So I just saw your reviews and came to realize how many stupid mistakes I make in the recent chapters. And for that, I seek your humble apologies if I have offended any New Yorkers. Sarreh...**

**Also, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for all your faves and reviews. Because of all that, I motivated myself to keep writing and finding inspiration to continue this fic. **

**Ah GAWD, did you guys know how many ideas have been popping up and jumbling in my head? And every time I jolt them down they disappear? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKER! Dx DANG IT, WORK WITH ME WORDS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!**

**But the flipside though, is that my other Fic 'Yesterday's Memories' isn't going anywhere. Not that I'm complaining or anything, just advertising :)**

**And I am on a LoK marathon. Haven't been catching up lately AND I wrote a Borra short one-shot and am debating if I should put it up or nawt. -A- EH, FUCKERY.**

**Anyways, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is Himaruya Hideyaz-sama's!**

* * *

The double doors open, revealing a short maiden that is Alice Kirkland, the resident punkish Briton lady and delivery girl plus occasional waitress.

Blonde hair tied into high ponytails with her bangs all messed-up after using her motorcycle helmet held to her side. Black leather jacket that reached by her elbows with ribbons to each side, and stopped by her mid-waist revealing a hanging shirt with a Briton flag design underneath that barely covered her naval, exposing a shiny belly ring. Red plaid skirt stopping by her mid-thighs, with black lace underneath, accompanied by chains on each side giving her a punk-effect and combat boots over fish net stockings that topped her look. As she walked to the counter, she slams the payment on the counter nodding her head at the cashier in acknowledgment. A weird tangible feeling irked her, telling the Briton that something wasn't right.

Her predictions were right – As she spun to the three maidens beside her, the three were either too stupid to notice she was there or were really to focused looking stupid while they stared at Lovina and Sadiq Adnan- Wait, was that Sadiq Adnan?

"Oi, Tino" she called to the blonde Finnish lad behind the counter.

"Yes Alice?" Tino calls all too politely, baby fat face smiling brightly at her.

Alice glared at him, emerald orbs of hers glinted her irritation to his never-ending happiness and childishly cute face that rivaled her boss'. The Finnish lad didn't seem to be affected by her glares though, just smiling politely at the Briton.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" he asked slightly confused at where she was getting at.

Huffing angrily, Alice leaned over the counter and grabbed his head and directed it to a table by the window where Lovina and Sadiq sat. As she leaned over, Tino's face turned into a shade of red when he 'accidentally' saw her one of a kind B-cup cleavage. But if Alice hears about his, or worst, her boyfriend, Alfred, well…let's just say that our dear little Finnish wouldn't live to see the day ever again.

"Him" her voiced all rough and unlady like growled out.

Narrowing his baby blue eyes at the Turk, Tino immediately recognized him.

"Ah! It's Sadiq Adnan alright! I wondered when he'd show up after I recommended the place to him" he explained to Alice. But Alice was already long gone the moment Tino had confirmed his identity to her, her emerald orbs glinted dangerously as she waltzes her way towards their table attracting a few employees attention, including the three waitresses who finally broke noticed Alice's arrival.

"Oh look, Lady Kirkland's here!" Michelle chirped.

"Yeah- wait, why is she heading towards Lovi and Sadiq?" Bella intrigued.

"Alice…Sadiq…" Madeline muttered under her breath, realization came to her as she quickly dialed her phone, the two girls looked at her curiously. She waited for him to pick up for this event may or may not end well…or worst, lead him to another pitfall of hell.

"Mads? What's up?" Her older brother, Alfred asked from the other line.

"H-Hey Alfred? I think you should get over here right now…" she sweat dropped when Alice was at their table, Sadiq's smile fell at the sight of the Brit while Lovina watched them curiously.

"Huh? Why's that?"

Madeline sighed heavily, "Here's why" then shoved her phone forward.

"SADIQ ADNAN, PREPARE TO DIE YOU COCK BLOCKING GIT!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs, Sadiq's face immediately paled as she reached over and choked the Turk. Lovina just laughed at the two, holding her stomach from too much laughter.

Lars, Francis and a few more employees peeked curiously, Bella and Michelle running to their table to aide their costumer. Madeline returned her phone to her ear listening to her brother's panicking as he talked breathlessly over the phone.

"DIE YOU OVERPOWERING POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" Alice shouted to her face, Lovina miraculously at Sadiq's side prying Alice's hand away still laughing where as Bella and Michelle were trying to pull Alice away.

A few costumers panicked but didn't move, just enjoying the show as they eat? Weird costumers. Aren't they gonna panic that Alice might choke Sadiq until he was out of breath? Eh, a few of them were regulars here and were used to Alice and Lovina's bickering anyways. So might as well enjoy the show and their meal.

"Bet'cha ten bucks Kirkland's gonna wheeze him out before her boyfriend comes!" a costumer betted, Lars face-palmed at such bet.

"Twenty if he comes and stops that from happening" his companion settled.

A few minutes later, Alfred comes bursting from the double doors and successfully parts his girlfriend from killing Sadiq. Lovina's laughter dies down as she rubs his back comfortingly as she asks if he's alright, Sadiq glares at her angrily flipping her head upside. Alfred trying to calm down his girlfriend as he explains the truth to her, Madeline silently watches from her place pushing her glasses back.

"It wasn't Sadiq's fault your first motorcycle was crushed, it was mine!"

"WHAT!" Alice screeched.

The costumers behind Lars exchanges looks before the other paid him.

"EEP! W-W-Well, I-I happen to be fetching Maddie that night a-and we just so happen to have the same car and it was dark! Your car was dark dude!" Alice growled angrily, Alfred gulped silently praying that Alice would forgive him for this "L-Look, I'm sorry babe, I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for running over your motorcycle a-and to tell you this now…"

Alice finally calmed down, angrily pulling away from Michelle and Bella's grip and turned from her boyfriend childishly. Bella and Michelle looked at each other then nudged the Brit telling him to forgive him already, but Alice wouldn't budge just crossed her arms to her chest proudly. Alfred looked at Alice expectantly with his sea blue eyes.

"C'mon Alice, forgive the guy already!" Lovina called, pushing Sadiq into a sitting position.

"Yeah girl, c'mon! He's being sincere here!" Sadiq second the motion.

"Yeah!" the costumers butt in, telling the Briton girl to forgive her poor boyfriend.

The Briton girl rolled her eyes in return, thinking poorly and too proudly. She would not stoop to their level; her motorcycle was worth a fortune! A simple sorry was not enough to bring back her $10,000 vintage motorcycle her brothers got for her sweet sixteen. Oh No.

The Brit was too caught up in anger that she failed to notice Alfred approach her resting both hands on her shoulders. Her breath hitched upon his touch and Alfred smiled at this.

"Alice, I'm really, really, really, uber duber and top of the mountain sorry….please forgive me?" he said sincerely, too sincerely.

Sighing, she looked up the American. Yes he broke her super expensive and vintage motorcycle, but think about it, without him she would never have a brand new one! She stared out the window at her motorcycle, what a beauty it was. And it was also vintage! The last one of its kind if the guy didn't offer to replace it.

Fine she was going to forgive him, but verbally was not going to work.

With all her strength, she kicked him there hard. A few male costumers 'oohed' in pain, especially when they heard a crack. Madeline face-palmed herself, not wanting to let her brother see her laughing, Michelle and Bella cracked into laughter.

"Apology accepted" said Alice, smiling mischievously at him before running off to the locker.

"OOH! I felt that one…" Sadiq told Lovina who only rolled her eyes at him good naturedly.

As Alfred followed Alice to the lockers, Michelle and Bella returning to their work, Madeline greeting a costumer, Lars doing the same, Tino paling in fear behind the counter, Francis and Feli back to cooking, Lovina eyed the locker room knowingly. Probably, the two were doing a make-up make-out session in there.

"So when are you going to tell Alice that you were the one who filled Alfie's bag with condoms?"

Sadiq leaned his head to the right, giving her a glare then followed her direction to the locker room.

"Probably when the two gets married, I want to live"

"Good choice" she agreed, sipping down her cola. While Lars cleaned out their table, Sadiq and Lovina were too caught up staring at the moving shadows from the locker room.

"Bet'cha ten bucks Jones is gonna use the back door" said Sadiq, not once leaving his sights from the door.

"We don't have a back door in the locker room" said Lovina coherently.

"Oh, well…bet'cha ten bucks they stay in there for five minutes"

"Twenty if it lasts past that"

"Oh, you're on Lovi- Deal!" the two shook hands and immediately returned to the locker room, resembling policemen watching criminals from their car.

"Hey Bels?"

" Mich?"

"They're scaring me" she told the Belgian as she pointed to the two.

"Oh leave them be Michelle! I think they look cute together, even when they look scary!" Bella said happily, creeping the African girl.

* * *

**want some PruCan, USUK, Engsey, Spamano short scene? then suggest them as you review! **

**WARNING: This will last for a few chapters only! BE WAAAAAAAAAARNED!**

**Also, SLOW UPDATES. :D OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo YO YO YO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

**MISS ME?**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. **

**Okay, enough fooling around. Srsly, hey guys! Thank You, Thank You, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH ****FOR YER UPDATES! You made me sooooooooooo happy and over joyed that I can die happily xD**

**Well...the first half of this chapter was written like...a few days ago and the last (yet again) was the missing piece. So, prepare for randomness and whatnot.**

**DANG, I was ecstatic and happy when our net came back. Only to be told that it will last for a few days. FUUUUUUUUUCKEEEEEER! DANG, I WISH IT WAS AUGUST ALREADY. FOR THERE WILL ME MOAR FREE WRITING DAYS.**

**AND, to answer ONE question from the reviews: it's a SECRET! :p**** Perfect timing really, since I was thinking about that as well...for those who saw the previous writings here, SHHH! **

**Geez, Not a single person was happy about Alice's appearance? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. SHE'S AWESOME AND KICK-ASS! A Arthur will shove his cooking DOWN YOUR THROAT! THAT'S HIS BABY TWIN SISTER! :D kiddingkidding!**

**Uh, Writer's Block got me NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dx SLOW UPDATES SHALL COME YOUR WAY.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is Hideyakez Himaruya-sama's!**

**PLOT is moine.**

* * *

8 minutes later, Alfred and Alice walks out the locker room all neat and clean except for some purple marks on Alice's neck and some scratch marks from his arm. Sadiq and Lovina immediately turned away from the room, chuckling like crazy when they thought they were caught. Lovina held out her hand and flexed her fingers telling him to pay up, Sadiq groaned in defeat reaching his wallet and handed his bills.

"Nice doing business with ya~" she sang.

"You won this round Vargas!" he scowled at her, eyes narrow with a finger pointing accusingly at her.

"Oh hush you!" Lovina said, pinching his left cheek. He swatted her hand away causing her to be off balance, he caught her by the shoulders in time. Unaware that their foreheads brushed against each other, putting them in an awkward situation.

Heated gazes clashed between his olive orbs against her amber orbs. The two unable to move or look away, just stuck with each other like they were silently memorizing the other's features. Like that heart-like curl behind his neck Lovina took note of, was that always there? And her skin was it always this fair and soft?

The sound of plates clanging broke them out of their trance and back to reality, Sadiq's phone beeping alarming him to return to the hospital. Lovina looked away to hide her frown, she still wanted him to stay.

"W-Well, gotta run Vargas patients need me" Sadiq stood from his seat, she followed faking a smile on.

"Oh, o-okay, see ya Sadiq~"

Giving her a light pat on the head, he turned on his heel towards the entrance. Her eyes silently followed his every step until he was out of sight. Bringing her hand to her hair, she hadn't realized that a smile had crept its way to her face or how a faint blush heated up her face.

"He's so him…" she murmured to no one in particular, fighting the urge to squeal right in front of her costumers.

Just as Sadiq left the restaurant, Antonio had walked in greeting the employees that pass by him. Lovina though was too busy to notice Antonio, too busy smiling like an idiot as she cleared up the table for a new costumer.

Walking to Feliciana and giving her a peck on the cheek he asked "What happened to Lovi?"

Feliciana's smiled widened "Ve~ she's probably so happy that Sadiq dropped by and ate with her!" she dropped that one episode when Alice came up, because it ruined their 'date'.

Antonio stiffened, but Feliciana failed to notice this.

"O-Oh, is that so?" he stammered.

He watches Lovina being teased by Michelle and Bella, Madeline just gave her a knowing smile, Lovi objected the two nosy waitresses and practically ran into the locker room.

"Really, Sorella can be so cute when she smiles" Feliciana told Antonio, he unconsciously nods his head.

"Maybe Sadiq was a really good influence to her eh Feli?" Madeline agrees.

Was Sadiq really the cause of her smile? When was the last time he saw Lovina happy? Or better yet, when was the last time he had made Lovina smile like that so much?

* * *

Humming a tune under her breath as she walks to her locker and practically ripping it open as she grabs her notebook and pen and starts scribbling down a few useful notes she could use for her novel. Writing down her event at lunch, the conversation the two had and how it all went. Without notice, Antonio quietly entered the room shutting the door behind him.

Lovina had been so caught up writing and imagining her soon to be masterpiece that Antonio's growing presence didn't go noticed.

Fear and Anxiety consumed the Spaniard as he stared at her back, not sure how he was going to do this or how she's going to react. They haven't talked in 2 weeks after all!

He missed her so, missed that fiery cussing bipolar slash workaholic Italian who always knew how to lighten up the mood and how her face would turn into a shade of red that resembled a ripe tomato.

Yes, despite her brash and aggressive personality he always knew it was a cover-up from her true kind and considerate personality deep inside her.

Putting his smile on, he lightly tapped her shoulder.

_Smile, that's a great way to start a conversation with a friend. To lighten the mood, and to let your friend know that you have a good intention to begin with_. An advice a co-DJ told him.

"Lovi~" he says her name casually, the familiarity there.

However, upon recognizing the owner of the voice Lovina stiffened - dropping her pen and notebook in the process from shock, unable to move from her spot.

Memories from the party filled her head, bringing her back to that particular scene. Antonio who was helping her pick up her things now looked at her worriedly, she hadn't move an inch or even turned to greet him.

"Lovi?" he tried again, handing her items.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_

'Clearing' her throat she raised a hand, acknowledging his presence.

"H-H-He-Hey A-Ant-to-ton-toni-o" she stammered wanting to kill herself for stammering. She did not just stammer, oh no.

He felt disheartened with the way he greeted her, like her actions told him that she doesn't want him here. It hurt him.

Without turning or looking, she took her things from him and placed them into her locker, burying them deep into her bag. Pretending to be busy with her luggage, her mind drifted elsewhere – not to the time she caught Feli and him making out, but to those nostalgic days she used to spend around Antonio.

It had been…what, 2 or 3 weeks since they last saw each other or exchanged conversation? Oh gee.  
How she wanted to bury herself six feet underground, what a horrible friend she's turn out to be. Her one-sided love, her best friend, her everything. But yet, he's still an idiot bastard sick good-looking tomato of a bastard she fell in love with. An idiot who just so happens be her little sister's boyfriend.

A warm calloused hand touched her shoulder followed by his low voice, "Hey, Lovi…" but the cheerfulness was long gone. It had concern and sincere in it.

At the back of Lovina's mind, a heated debate occurred, telling her to _One_, run away and avoid him the rest of her life, _Two_, pretend to faint and pray that he'll go away, _Three_, pray he'll go away or_ Four_, cut him some slack and talk.

Choosing the latter, the brunette slammed her locker shut exhaling a shaky breath and turned to the taller Spaniard. Oh how she forgot how handsome he was – curly brown hair, perfectly tanned skin tone and those gorgeous, jewel-like green eyes. And did she forget really well-built? Even with just a simple orange shirt over a gray hoodie, and skinny jeans. Oh, and lets not forget his family's heirloom – a cross necklace he wears day and night, regardless if he's topless or not. He'd wear it anywhere.

She hadn't notice how her cheeks lightly flushed, or how long they stared at the other, just memorizing each other's features they came to remember and love.

"Erhm, uh…so, h-how are you lately?" he started with the basics, scratching his head nervously.

"Good, well…fine actually" she admitted, surprised to even hear her speak well. Where was that stammering Italian back then?

"H-How's your novel coming?"

"It's going great if I say so myself, just reached 150 pages as of last night"

150? What a progress! The last time he asked, she was still stuck in page 6! She even used his shoulder as a source of socking when writer's block took over her.

"T-That's great! I'm really happy for you!"

She nods her head shyly, acknowledging his praise. A strands of hair falling off her face making him to tuck it behind her ear. Lightly flushed cheeks plus the way she tucks her hair behind her hair – wispy brown locks made her almost angelic, such a rare sight of Lovina.

Awkwardly, he was staring down at her. Was she always she always this short? Or, was her curl always there?

"So how's your work as a DJ?" she asked in her turn seemingly unaffected by his stares.

"Great!" he states proudly, happy that their conversation was going quite well. The only thing missing was her short-tempered and fiery cusses "I'm loving it a lot, though I barely have any good rest because of it"

"Late night shifts?"

"Dealt with them like a Boss!" both thumbs rose to prove his point.

Lovina nods her head it understanding. He's been telling her countless times back when they were in high school how much he's always wanted to enthuse people and listen to good music while he's at it. Tomato bastard that he is, she has never been so proud of him.

However, her smile falters at the thought of the purpose of their conversation. Rubbing her elbows awkwardly, she knew he wanted their old routine back. Bringing their friendship back like the good old days. Back when everything was perfect.

As much as she wants to though, she can't bring herself to. For how can she? Did she forget the fact that she loved him? That he was the cause of her heartache? No, she can't afford to do that.

So she saw their conversation as nothing but a futile effort.

Silence filled the two. It was a miracle that no one entered the room, like they read the atmosphere from behind the door. That or they were really busy.

"So, why haven't you been taking my calls?" was the first question that slipped out of his mouth, tongue coaxed smoothly and confidently through every sentence.

She didn't answer him. Just turned her head to the side as she kicked an invincible object awkwardly, both hands holding both her elbows protectively.

"I don't know" she mumbled softly, barely inaudible.

"Why won't you answer any of my calls?" Antonio fired another question, growing a bit impatient.

She didn't answer him again, finding her boots interesting for some reason.

"H-Have you been ignoring my calls then?"

For some reason, that question seemed to catch her off guard. His cheery smooth voice seemed darker and colder for some reason. Not the same Antonio she knew.

She opened her mouth – in attempt to give him a reply – only to shut it. Like her tongue was too tied up and contracted to say a word. Putting her mouth into a tight line, she tried to say something to him finding it unfair that all his questions are yet to be answered. It was only fair to say something right? After all, they haven't seen each other in weeks right?

Slowly raising her head, she let out a heavy breath. Mouth opened up, ready to say something.

Antonio anticipated.

"I-" she started, only to be cut off by a sweet familiar voice.

"Ate Lovina!" came her chirping cute voice accompanied by the door slamming shut.

At the sound of her voice, Lovina peeked behind Antonio narrowing her view before widening in wonder.  
Right at the doorstep stood a girl, somewhat around 13-15, fair skin tone, curly chocolate that fell upon her shoulders, chubby cute face with matching amber eyes. She wore a blue and white striped shirt and high-waited black shorts, with suspenders, brown messenger bag and knee-length converse.

"Ate Lovi!" she waved at the Italian happily, smiling childishly.

"G-Gabby?" the Italian choked, registering the familiar girl and the familiar happy plus motherly like feeling dwelling in her.

Said girl nodded happily, running towards the Italian as she tackled her into a hug.

"I missed you Ate Lovi!"

Lovina happily hugged her back, muttering how much she's missed the younger female terribly causing the younger to giggle childishly. Antonio on the other hand softened at the sight of the two, almost forgetting how close they were and how attached the young Filipina was to the Italian.

He face palmed himself in irritation, just when Lovina was about to open her mouth Gabriela just had to pick a perfect time to interrupt.

"Really..." he muttered softly, massaging his temples "what part of 'wait' does she not get into that thick skull of hers?"

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Wondering who 'Gabby' or 'Gabriela' is? Well...SEKRETO PARA BIBO! AHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! hint: already stated, and one of the reasons why i update so late x.x**

**EW, I hate this Sponge soaked crunch bits. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SO not my dinner, Coke is my budbud.**

**see ya~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Hi there~ **

**First of all, sorry for the broken promises I've made. Like, updating and all that crazy shit. Also, I was having a hard time updating since there was a review that stung me really hard and I had to reflect if I was doing a good job with this story. Not that I was affected, but it kinda got to me a few days later. I remembered the words written over and over again and even asked my good friends for their opinion. Sadly, since I'm a scatterbrain, I ALWAYS forget to write up correct grammar and stuff. So sorry for those errors you guys read a few chapters back.**

**OKAY, here's the good side. PHILIPPINES IS HERE! :D AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, there's a secret here~ nyahahahahahaha~**

**ALSO, IT'S KAGAY-AN FESTIVAL! OLE~ OLE~ BIRAHI~ BIRAHI~ TSADA~ TSADA~ TSADA SA CAGAYAN! too bad my teachers RUINED it by making us do a SHITLOAD of homework for 5 FUCKING RELAXATION DAYS! FUCKTHIS. And I'm really happy about this festival since it proves how Happy and how fast we have recovered from that tragedy last December :') GO KAGAY-ANONS!**

**Oh, and I think imma update REAL slow since my grades aren't doing too well :'(( I procrastinated TOO much and my want to write is overpowering my study habits. So bear with me guys, I promise after I recover, UPDATES! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! IF IT WERE, PHILIPPINES WOULD BE CHAINING THE ALLIED AND AXIS FORCES AND FORCE THEM TO EAT BALUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**

* * *

"Ate Lovi! I miss you so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" muffled the 16-year old Filipina against the Italian's shoulder.

"Gabby! I missed you too~" Lovina told her, rubbing her cheek affectionately against hers like a mother cat to her kitten.

The Spaniard behind them heaved a sigh. They've been saying the same things over and over again! And the fact that she just had to bust in while they were in the middle of a conversation was frustrating him even more. Patience wasn't really written into her thick skull.

Gabriela Fernandez was her name, half-Spanish and half-Filipino. She's an independent, boyish, fun-loving teen who grew up under the wing of her big brother, Antonio that until she was to return to the Philippines with her older sister, Francesca. After Antonio and Lovina graduated from college, Gabriela went back home to the Philippines much to Lovina's dismay. Family reasons she knew very well. It was quite sad really. Gabriela was like a little sister to her, she was so much like Feliciana. Gabby was there when she needed her after a long, hard and stressful day of work plus college life. Gabby knew the simplest perks that could make her laugh and smile. She also knew what Lovina was capable of and her limits as well. Plus, it was fun having someone of half-half teach her a thing or two. It was because of Gabby that the Philippines was part of her places must visit before she dies.

Antonio patiently watched the two, as they broke away from their hug and stare at the other fully from head to toe.

"It's so good to see you Gabby; I still can't believe you're really here Gabby! You've grown so much!" Lovina commented as she patted the younger's head. The action caused the younger to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I've grown. Sheesh, the same questions every time I see you guys" Gabriela pouted childishly, brushing her bangs for some reason.

"Sorry, sorry Gabby!" Lovina giggled "Oh, when did you arrive? How come you didn't tell me you were coming back?"

At this, Antonio started to speak up on cue only to be cut off by his chatty sister.

"I just arrived yesterday Ate! I was about to call you only to be voice mailed a couple of times. Really, just when I wanted to see you" she pouted again, puffing her cheeks for effect with her arms crossed.

"Really? Woah, err...sorry about this Gabby, I was just..." she scratched her neck nervously "...at a friend's...so...there, sorry"

Gabriela immediately brightened up in understanding.

"I understand Ate, I'm just really, really, super duper happy to see you again" she hugged her again emphasizing just how happy she was.

Quirking into another smile, she told her kindly "And I am happy to see you as well Gabby. I really am"

* * *

**5 hours later...**

Slamming her door shut, the Italian couldn't stop smiling to herself. What a great day. For once, she was actually happy to be out of her 'workaholic' zone and to be free. Her freedom was limited by a lot of restrictions regarding her and her sister's social welfare and her pride and proof for their grandfather to hear.

Walking over to her drawer, she took out a marker and posts it scribbling a few things before slamming it to her calendar. Nodding proudly at her work, she threw her purse carelessly to her bag as she began to change into her pyjamas.

Oh how she looked forward to tomorrow, a great day no doubt. Oh how she can't stop smiling in excitement. The moonlight seeped into her room casting its ray over her furniture, shadows decorating her wooden floor. It seemed inviting. After putting her shirt, she walked towards her window gazing out as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Her smile grew even wider, eyes softening as she stared at the stars above.

How could New York get any more beautiful than this?

The lights of signs near and far, plus the shiny shimmering stars above, it was like they were having a contest to prove who shone the brightest! But nevertheless, the view was relaxing. Sort of like it gave you something to put your mind on rather than some annoying gum you stepped over but didn't notice until you took them off.

Opening her window, a cool gust of wind invited itself in, brushing her dark brown hair away and tickling her fair skin. Fluttering her eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling the cold night she began to clear out any bad thoughts out of her mind and replaced them with happy thoughts. Bringing her knees close to her chest, she rested her chin on them.

Just staying like that for a while being one with her mind and self, kind of like meditating.

And just when she was relaxing, her phone rang. Letting out an angry groan, she scurried off the windowsill towards her desk where her cellphone lay. Tapping the 'talk' button, she puts the phone to her ear while combing her dark locks with her fingers.

"'ello, you've reached Lovina Vargas"

She stiffens almost immediately when she recognizes the caller on the other line. Smacking herself in the face for realizing something.

"Yes, right! I'm so sorry about missing our appointment, was busy and had stuff boggling up my head. So uh, yeah... Hey, y-you're not mad are you?" she asks, scratching her head nervously before heaving another sigh "And I thought I already told you I was- Hey! Me and Sadiq Adnan are NOT dating! We are friends you hear? FRIENDS! Get it through your thick skulls will ya?!"She whispered loudly as to not wake dear Feli. From the other line she heard him chuckle causing Lovina to make a funny face, she rarely heard the person from the other line laugh, moreover if _**she**_ were to make him laugh.

_Oh god, the bastard's laughing. This must a sign. Beware Lovi, Beware._

When he seems to simmer down from laughing, she asks "Are you done? Good. Now listen, I uh, I can't be free this week. I have some catching up to do with someone you should not know. So, how about-" she began, walking over to her calendar skimming to see if there was a day she'd be free to make an appointment with him.

Sunday. It was clear, no special events she had to attend to. Not unless Gabby wanted to, they'd hang out 'til Saturday. And after that, she'd be bonding with her friends or brother. So yeah, Sunday was good.

"-on Sunday?" she crossed her fingers hoping he'd agree after a heap of silence.

Luckily, he said 'yes' so it was okay. Jolting down on her sticky note, she posted it on the date and bade him goodbye.

Throwing her phone carelessly to her bed, she studied her calendar again for her upcoming activities. Once satisfied, she walked towards her bed, placed her phone to her bedside and slept with a smile. How she looked forward to tomorrow, tomorrow's tomorrow and tomorrow's tomorrow's tomorrow.

And just for a premeasure, she even had a post-it on her lamp that read:

'Hang out with Gabby :)'

* * *

**Extra!**

**Yeah, I made Portugal a girl since that short haired blondie and scary looking designs were soooooooooooo CUTE! *squeals in her brain*BUT, her appearance is REAL SOON when things heat up :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
**

**For the umpteenth time, the last part was the missing piece -_-; whatthefudgecakesiswrongwith me?! Well, to answer that - to be fair with you guys because I LOVES you - I have a new fanfic in mind and it's PruCan. BUT, I won't put it up yet until I finish this AND if I am sure about the chapters and all that. YECH, damn brain, STOP GETTING TOO INSPIRED FROM MOVIES, SONGS AND NOVELS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RGH, I WANNA READ 'THE SECRET GARDEN' BOOK ALREADY! DAMN HOMEWORK AND ATTENTION SPAN, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

As the sun sneaked its way through the cream colour windows, warming the brunette's sheets, he brought them even closer to his body and buried himself deeper into his pillow. He was dead tired. So tired that he could bury himself to sleep and wake up in the next 3 or four days.

"Kuya Antonio?"

But the only thing that can relieve him of this tiredness is the root cause of it – Gabriela Fernandez. His little sister.

The Filipina knocks again to earn his attention "Kuya, are you up?"

Antonio groans through his pillow and then lifts his head a little "Door's open Gabby" then buries himself back into his bed. His door creaks open, allowing the young girl to pop her head out.

Through half-lidded eyes, he saw his sister's barefooted feet growing closer until they stopped a feet away from him. Bending over Gabriela rested her hands on her knees and began poking the older sibling.

"Kuya, get up na~" Gabriela coos.

Antonio only changes position from his pillow and snores, causing Gabriela to resort to a classic trick she and her older sister would do if ever Antonio wouldn't get out of bed.

Taking a few steps back, then dashed forward, jumped and landed on his back.

"OW!"

"Magandang Umaga din sa iyo Kuya~" she greets energetically.

Groaning in defeat, Antonio rises from his bed and glares at the younger girl who smiles at him innocently.

"Ah- Good Morning to you too Gabby" he yawns, picking a random shirt from beside his bed and puts it on. Rubbing sleep away from his eyes, he slowly opened his emerald gaze to take a clear view of the young girl before him. She was still in her PJ's, well, if you count wearing an oversized boy band shirt and shorts PJs then yeah, still in PJs.

"Super Junior?" he asked when he immediately recognized the boy band from her shirt.

Gabriela nodded proudly at him, and if possible, he swore he saw the slightest trance of pink flush from her cheeks. What is the meaning of this?

"Ah, yeah well...A friend gave it to me" she stammered out fast.

"Uh-huh"

Leaving the conversation at that, Gabriela quickly grabbed his wrist and led him out his room and to the kitchen where Gabriela prepared breakfast for them two. The sweet smell of Tapsilog and coffee immediately shrouded his nose.

"Eat up Kuya! You and I have a big day today~" Gabriela says as she sits her brother and sits across him, stuffing her breakfast into her face.

_Oh Gabby, she never stops being so cute._ He thought as he watches her gorge her breakfast.

How the good old days flashed before his very eyes – the days when Gabby was born, he was only 7 but he had never been so happy. She was the tiniest thing he's ever held! The days when Gabby first learned how to walk, oh those tiny pigtails, oh Gabby's sweet laughter, oh the cuteness that she was. It was enough to give him diabetes! The days where the 3 of them siblings lived under the same roof, their parents had retired off in the Philippines and travel the 7,107 islands with their insurance. Oh Francesca and Gabriela, they were always worth going home to after a hard day at work. And the days where Lovi was in the picture- Lovi? Lovina?

'_Y-Y-YOU DAMN BASTARD! LEARN TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!'_

'_Have you seen Gabby? She's been crying lately'_

'_TOMATO BASTARD!'_

'_Antonio?'_

'_Antonio!'_

"-ya Antonio? Kuya Antonio?" Gabriela asks, snapping her fingers in front of him for any reaction. "Kuya?" she tries again.

The said man startles in place, dropping his spoon to the ground and looks at the young girl before him confusingly.

"Are you alright Kuya?" he hears her ask him with a worried look on her face.

"...huh?" was all he managed to say.

"You were spacing out Kuya, just a moment ago. Is something bothering you?" she asks worriedly.

Was there something really bothering him? Or should he even be bothered by anything at all? Weird. Well, he wasn't really bothered. He was just thinking of-

"Lovina" he muttered without even knowing.

Gabriela was taken back "A-ate Lovi? What about Ate Lovi Kuya?"

Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi- wait, why was he thinking of her again?

"Oh, Err, Um...well-"scratching the back of his neck, he drank his coffee "I uh, well...umm"

"You?"

"I-I...I...It's nothing Gabby," he waves it off as he sips his cup of coffee "Just nothing"

But Gabriela seems to believe it otherwise. They aren't siblings for nothing if she can't tell what's bothering him. Just as she opens her mouth, a familiar song breaks out from her pocket.

Gabriela flushes hard at the sound of 'Bonamana' playing and immediately grabs her phone and excuses herself from the table.

"He-Hello? Hey you, what's up?" she scurries off to the living room and chatters away there.

And while she's busy talking, Antonio slumps back his seat and exhales a heavy breath he never knew was there while rubbing his temples with his fingers. Gabriela's question ringing in his head, haunting him, especially when it was associated with a certain someone. Someone with dark brown hair with amber eyes and had a colourful language. Someone of Italian race. Someone he rarely talks to nowadays. Someone he really misses.

Someone like Lovina Vargas.

Before he knew it, his mouth parted that one name before he could even stop it.

"L-Lovina"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"ACHOO! Ugh, god" Lovina struggled through sniffling alarming the Canadian next to her.

Madeline immediately handed her a box of tissues from her bag. The brunette thanks her and blows her nose and dumps it to the closest dust bin.

"Are you alright Lovi?" Madeline asks concerned, purple orbs framed behind thick rimmed red glasses focused on her friend whom she was currently browsing the bookstore with.

"Ugh, yeah...yeah, probably just had something up my nose" she assured, rubbing her nose with the back of her palm.

"Are you sure it wasn't allergies or anything?"

"Positive. And you know very well Mads that I do not have any allergies" Lovina pointed out dumping a pack of post it's into their cart.

"Wrong," she defended as she took a pair of pens from the shelf before putting it back "You used to have allergies on shrimp back when we were kindergarten when my dad served us seafood pasta for our play date"

Lovina scoffed offhandedly, furrowing her brows "What- no! I already told you Mads, your dad added too much seasoning to it. And being Italian, my nose reacts to seasonings and all that shiz"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that one episode. Hey, isn't that like how many years ago? How come you remember that?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders "I dunno, probably the same way I remember that one time where you cried your eyes out when we were stuck in that Ferris wheel back when we were 13" Lovina shoulders shook with laughter, covering her mouth to prevent any giggles to come out. Especially when she sees her best friend goes pale from the memory.

Oh what a tragic memory that was.

Madeline buried her burning face into her palm as she lead the way to another book section with Lovina snickering behind her, not noticing that a six-year old had dropped his jelly donut causing her to slip. The Canuck yelped quite loud, breaking Lovina out of her snickering state. She tried to reach out to her, only to fail.

**[Okay this is really random, but before you read this scene, please play the song Arms by Cristina Perri, it will be worth it. Trust me. ]**

"Maddie-"

She braced herself for the incoming impact with the cold, hard wooden ground, or the stain from the jelly donut to smother over her favourite outfit. Yes, she would have fallen to the ground if not for the strong pair of arms that wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her close to a built chest.

"Whoa, whoa, I got you Birdie, I got you" says a husky voice from above her.

His warm breath tickling her hair with every intake, she could feel his nose touching her head. While his arm around her waist remains strong and firm, never wavering or going anywhere. And accidentally, while trying to regain composure or apprehend the situation, she had taken in his scent. She didn't mean to, but, good lord did he smell good. He smelled of nicotine and citrus, two scents she smelled off of Alfred and came to love. With both hands held up in front of her, she had a difficulty pulling away from the man's grip.

Thankfully, someone from behind them managed to pull them away from each other. Lovina cleared her throat out loud enough for the two to hear.

"So...can you let my best friend go now?" she hears Lovina say somewhat angrily and protectively?

Pulling away from the man's grip, she was met by twin ruby pools looking down at her. His mouth was slightly agape and there was a bit of emotion making out of his face, an emotion she couldn't make out.

"Uh...Thank you Gilbert, can you do what Lovi says?" she asks him timidly.

Realizing her discomfort, the German- excuse me, Prussian, settled the young Canadian in a standing position while scratching his snowy white hair nervously. Which was quite rare. He silently watched her push back her glasses and pat that kid who carelessly dropped his jelly donut.

Clearing his throat, Madeline rose up allowing a few strands of hair to fall back making him notice that she was pig tails-free was wearing a hot pink headband with a cute bow on the side. She was wearing a simple white shirt and black jumper that exposed enough of her creamy legs and pair of black tennis shoes.

Oh wow, she really looked cute.

Compared to him, he pretty much still looked like any punk – black shirt, gray jacket over denim jacket, cargo jeans and matching red converse and headsets.

"So uh," he started, playing with his red headsets and trying to avoid Lovina's murderous-like stare "W-What brings you ladies here?"

_Stupid question, is that the best you can come up with?_ How he wanted to smack himself in the face so bad. _Pathetic. Totally unawesome bro._

"Umm, buying books and stationery?" she tells him obviously.

"Yeah Sherlock, why else would we be here in a bookstore?" Lovina cuts in, still giving him her murderous-look that silently read 'I-got-my-eye-on-you' with her arms crossed. Lovina had her hair tied up (for once) in a messy bun with a few strands of dark hair framing her face. She was wearing a loose v-neck white shirt, high waisted floral shorts and gladiator sandals. Making her and Madeline seem like siblings or cousins or models.

Well, they were typical New Yorkers so...

"Why _are_ you buying books and stationary?" he asks again, curiosity taking control over his mouth. Also, attempting to get into Lovina's good side.

Madeline was about to speak up only to have Lovina cut her off, he was being way too nosy.

"Why are _you _at a bookstore Mr. Awesome? Seeing you here is quite rare actually, never really thought I'd see the day to come across with you here. Always thought the bookstore would be all foreign and new to you"

"L-Lovi!" Madeline berates embarrassingly, the statement sounded like an insult rather than a simple question "That wasn't very nice of you!"

The brunette merely rolls her eyes and then widens when she spots the new release book section, disappearing in a flash leaving the two alone.

Once Lovina was busy burying herself with books, the two were left to begin a conversation of their own. However, he was stuck staring at her, adoring every single feature there is to see from her.

When was the last time the two had a conversation?

"I'm sorry about Lovi, Gilbert. You know how she can be" she suddenly tells him, adjusting her purse for some reason.

It took him a moment to take in what she had said and another to create a response.

"Hm? Oh, Lovi? Haha, nah, I'm used to it. Used to her bitch- eh, ratty behaviour and all, it's a wonder how you two were ever best friends though..." he stated, careful with sputtering foul language.

"Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" Madeline asks, a hurtful-like emotion evident in her face clearly telling him that he had just said the wrong thing.

_Great, nice sentence bro. nice observation! Remember that the two were BEST FRIENDS!? _

"Wh-What? No, No, No! I-I mean, it's no insult or anything...j-just, an observation. Yeah, that's right an observation!"

"An observation?" she repeats, raising a brow.

"Y-Y-Yeah," he gulps, praying that what he says wouldn't get any wrong ideas "It's just, h-how do you cope up with her? Not that I'm saying she's a terrible person to be friends with or anything, b-but how do you manage?"

Her purple eyes widen in surprise before softening its gaze to the brunette across her. He didn't need to adjust his head to see who she was directing her look at; all he needed was to get an answer from her.

"I didn't manage, nor did I cope up, I just understood her" she said, lifting her head to meet his scarlet gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know actually. But when you become friends with someone, it's like, having an attachment with someone. Even from first glance. From the moment you first met, the attachment takes place. And when you get to know them, you begin to value everything they do and see them for who they really are." taking a quick glance to Lovina who was lost reading 'The Secret Garden', a book she has read thousands of times, Maddie smiled. Even though she had Alfred, Lovina was like a big sister to her as well; someone she could approach in times of need, when she needs an outfit for a specific occasion and that someone who knows what to say to fit the mood.

Lovina was a very important person in Madeline's life, Gilbert figured it out with the way she eyed the Italian.

He hadn't notice that he was staring into her face for way too long, his scarlet eyes began to take in her delicate features from her blonde hair, her thin eyebrows, thick lashes, rosy cheeks up to her thin pink lips. He licked his lips as he stared into her more, if viewed from a stranger's point of view many would say that this tall albino was about to rape the innocent Canadian.

Feeling an awkward look from her side, Madeline slowly twisted her head to meet Gilbert.

**SMACK.**

Only to have a thick book thrown to the poor albino's face with a crack as it made impact.

"Whoops, my bad Gilly~" called Lovina who was walking towards Madeline, she took the book off his face wiped any of the Prussian's germs away before putting it to the cart.

Madeline gave him an apologetic look, parting her mouth to apologize before Lovina rudely wrapped an arm around hers and fled.

"Sorry about th- AH! Lovi, slow down!"

He stood from his place watching the two retreat to the counter, having bought everything they needed leaving the albino man all alone. He held a hand to his nose, stopping any blood from dropping any further.

"Tch, annoying little Vargas. Best friends or not, what a way to ruin the mood!" with that being said, the albino grumbled away to run an errand for his little brother.

* * *

**EXTRA!(again)**

**HUHUHUHUHUHU, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH ENDING! IT WASN'T ACCORDING TO PLAN! I HAD THE PROPS IN MIND TO DEAL WITH! T_T SORRY!**

**til next time though~ *winkwink***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hiya~ Man do I feel bad about the broken promises I gave to ye guys. Just that, life REALLY hasn't been treating me well AND I've been severely punishing myself for lack of discipline and study habits ;_; I SUCK SO MUCH THAT I SHOULD DIE. HUHHUHUHUHU.**

**Oh, and sorry for this chapter. It's basically Lovi and Gabby catching up to each other since they haven't seen each other in like 2 years. AND, Imma change Gabby's age to 18 since I notice some mishaps here and there. THE RAMBLING OF A YOUNG FILIPINA GOES ON! :) AND, there's a little background on Manila life. I don't live there really, but I'm planning to go there for college.**

**AND! WORRY SHALL YOU NOT! I have LOADS of ideas for the new chapters going on in my head! Only catch? I have no laptop of my own :( SADNESS. Even sembreak can't give me that, due to the fact that my siblings are gonna fight for 2 available laptops while I use my sister's DS or read from my Samsung phone on updated fics. URGH. Ohwell, back to pen and papers~**

**OH! I have a Spain notebook bytheways. I laugh everytime I use it because Imma be like, OHGAWD SPAIN, YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AND YOU ARE MY SOLE WITNESS TO MY SCHOOL AND SCHISMS IN LAYF! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!?**

**...so now i'm rambling again, so now i shall shut up my half-wit pie hole.**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS OBVIOUSLY NAWT MINE, ONLY THE PLOT.**

* * *

If there was one person Lovina Vargas wouldn't mind spending the day with out of the hundreds of friends that she has, there was only one person she'd hang with over and over and not get bored. And that person was no other than Sadiq Adnan, her new found friend probably honorable of the title 'Guy Best Friend'.

It's already been 4 weeks or so since the two first met, re-acquainted themselves, got to know each other, joked around, treated the other with respect or not and untrivial debates, resulting to their immediate closeness.

Bond may have been a better word for it, but in retrospect of all grammar words and language provisions piling in Gabriela Carriedo's head, 'immediate closeness' just seemed to fit it fine.

They were in a local bakery shop that was their usual hang out back when Lovi was still a workaholic student and Gabriela battled the horrors of high school. Gabriela having to call her out on this beautiful day and just had to spend it catching up with her mother/older sister figure while chewing on their cheese bagels with piping hot choco with cinnamon.

Oh yum, the perfect breakfast catch-up time.

And what perfect way to catch up on this perfect day at a perfect place? Now that was something. Gabriela would've been so proud.

Heck, she woke up an hour early just for this special occasion! She just missed the Italian so much that being with her seemed like an immediate disease.

"So Gabby, refresh my memory again of how you've been for the last 2 years of your returning to your hometown" asks the brunette as she stirs her drink eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, it's been hard Ate, really! It was hard re-adjusting there all over again, especially when the people around you aren't really who you're accustomed with. Other than that, it feels kinda homey being back in the Philippines. The people are as jolly as ever, the traffic's same, bad news here and there. But other,other, other, OTHER than that, I was glad I came back~" as she finishes, she takes a piece of her bagel and dips it in her hot choco before putting it in her mouth, savoring the deliciousness.

"That's good to hear" she hears Lovina say proudly "So how's college doing for ya? Did you take up the course you've always wanted?"

At this, Gabriela beams up and nods her head childishly.

"OH YES! It sure has been Ate! At first, I was practically scared to death applying to all these universities and colleges. Not to mention the process, URGH!" she faked gagged for effect causing Lovina to chuckle "I mean, it's really tiring going to the mall for a freaking 1 by 1 and 2 by two photos of me, photocopying some certificates and traveling to schools here and there!" taking a moment to refresh, she went on. It's a miracle Lovina can handle this much rambling, Feli and Maddie weren't much ramblers as far as she knew. Well, Feli may have been a chatty girl, but being chatty was waaaaaaaaaaaay different from rambling.

"But it was quite worth it Ate~ I got to see the schools I never went to and even enjoyed Ate Frankie's office!"

"Francesca? Why?"

"Well, she demanded it. It was scary actually when I wanted Dad to do it, but you know Ate. If I say no, she'll chop my hair with her rapier" Gabriela shudders at the last part. Lovina had to re-digest what the young girl had said before she too shuddered in fear.

It was true though. The older part-Portuguese Carriedo was very demanding. If she wants something, it's best if you agree. Otherwise, you'd face the wrath of her fencing skills. It's both laughable and something scary at the same time.

Absentmindedly tilting her drink, Lovina suddenly blurted out "I miss Francesca"

Gabriela wasn't shock to hear that. A small warm smile formed on her lips as she gave the Italian a pat on the shoulder.

"And she misses you too Ate…she really does."

Reassured, Lovina decided to switch topics reeling in her curiosity to the young girl before her. She can't seem to get enough of the young Carriedo, nothing would. And even Gabriela shot up questions about college life, Lovina knew that though she's having a good time with her sister-like friend, she can't help but miss the Turk more and more.

* * *

"Hey Ate?"

Gabriela suddenly asked beside the Italian inside the cab, they were on their way to the mall and shop like crazy when a sudden thought came to mind. The thought kept bugging her for days since she was informed of what Gilbert, her big brother's best friend, had told her through the red stop light.

Lovina jumped in surprise and quickly turned to the Filipina besides her remembering where she was.

"Yes Gabby?"

"Why aren't you hanging out that much with Kuya Antonio anymore?"

She froze. Scratch that, she practically can't breathe. The Italian reverted her amber orbs to stare at something else, but Gabriela reached out to touch her arm giving her a worried look.

Oh boy, it was that look.

Big brown eyes of hers stared intently into her amber orbs, giving her away.

Of course, she was his little sister of course she'd be curious of why they don't hang out as they used to. Also, it was in every damn rule that little sisters have the right to be worried about their older sibling's welfare if their friend also happens to be their close friend. Francesca was also concerned about the matter, but couldn't do anything since she's stuck with work back at home. She won't be here until god knows when, she likes surprising people.

Lovina wanted to evade those brown eyes, those big brown eyes of hers that reminded her of a fragile deer.

"Ate?" she hears Gabby ask again hopefully.

Bowing her head in shame, she let out an exasperated breathe and collected her thoughts. Is she going to tell Gabby? Is she going to keep it to herself like she always did? Both didn't seemed unfair, but she was chained to do both.

As the traffic light turned green, she decided what to tell her turning to the young Filipina beside her she spoke.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the rambling. And for...something else I forgot what. T_T**

**So there...suckish right? ECK, I be blaming school for that. I has major writer's need to write nowadays, but school is overpowering me. EXTRA SPOILER~ Imma dedicate the next chapter to my uncle who just recently passed away. Great clue right? 'til next time~**


End file.
